


The One With The Coke Can (Or, Deus Sex Machina)

by twistedsmileM



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Basil - Freeform, Multi, advanced crack, based off of a tumblr post which I will link, davechicken, megacrack, sithofren, smh tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsmileM/pseuds/twistedsmileM
Summary: Will and Hannibby’s relationship is fracturing apart. “U dont luv me hanni!!!!!” Will crys with a tears, sadly. “no I love u will u r my monguus” Hannibal says angrily with luvv “prove it hanni” will sez defyantli “yess i will bc I <3 u" a new addition 2 there bed will rekindle the spark in will & hanni's 5eva luv
 
utter crack trash #1





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts), [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts).



> Ha. Hahahahahhh. Prompted by the ever-astounding @sithofren on tumblr, I wrote something that got me 28 notes and an increasing sense of surreal awe. my child. This is my legacy. This is truly my design. @animalasaysraur, you asked and I gave.

“Oh, Hanni..” Will moans as Hannibal eats basil off of his nippz. He throws the somehow-copulating grapefruits aside as Hannibal begins to do unspeakable things with the Coke can. "Hanniiii.." Will shakes like something that is shaking. Like a rly sexy blender. **(AN: ya will is sexxyy boi dont h8) ******"William.." Hannibal cries, and will doesn't mind even though his name isn't William bcz Hanni is his murder soulm8  
& then they both black out bc the secks waz rly hott  
Chiyoh wakes them up the next morning. Will still has feathers in odd places. He runs a hand throw his curly raven black ebony hair and comes out with down. Chiyoh flatly says, “Mr. Graham, kindly remove that Pepsi can.” Will blushes and hacks up a claw. Hannibal stirs from the mound of sheets and grapefruit seeds. "Last night was spectacular, darling boy.” Hannibal mutters as he cuddles up to Will. Chiyoh blinks once then leaves. “The armadillo is staying.” Will agrees.  
“Yes.” Hannibal murmurs, half-asleep. “Jamie Bear IV is definitely- yawn, staying. Isn’t that right?” Will smiles as he strokes the horrified-looking stuffie. “Yes, dear.” he purrs sexily but they are still tired from thier amzing secks so they don't seks agn 4 now. They all go to sleep, Will cuddled with Hannibal cuddled with Jamie Bear IV cuddled with the one remaining grapefruit cuddled with the crushed shards of Coke can cuddled with itself. Every1 is very happ. The endz.

****So what did u think comment Blow** **

**Author's Note:**

> It started simple, when I begged for help on tumblr for a fic that you may see soon. Then.. it escalated. Read the notes for yourself.. bwahahahaha  
> http://feylampchild.tumblr.com/post/151259730555/someone-help-me-write-smut-how-do-i-write-smut


End file.
